Mac Taylor's Promises
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: Three years ago, Mac Taylor went undercover. That means Stella Bonasera has spent the past three years without her best friend. Will things have changed between them, and if they have are they for the better, or for the worst?
1. The promise

**Ok the idea for this came into my head and I just had to post it somewhere. It is inspired by a quote from a play in a game called '_loveless' _from '_final fantasy VII'_. ****"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." The couple lines before that are also from the play but I reworked them so that they work for this. I own nothing but the idea. Anyways... enjoy. Reviews would be awesome. *Hint hint***

* * *

It had been three years since she had last seen him. three long years. Stella cursed and slammed the papers she was holding down on her desk; her eyes caught on the clock on the wall _03;48_. Cursing once again she rose from her chair and looked around her office. The pictures of the previous owner still occupied the walls. She missed him, missed him so much. Every single day she mentally kicked herself for not telling him how she felt before he left. She quickly grabbed her coat as she headed out of her office; flicking the light off as she done so.

"Stella" a voiced called as she pressed the button for the lift. Stella heard a set of running footsteps coming towards her and was quickly joined by Sheldon. "Heading home?" he asked as the lift gave a _ding _to let them know the doors were about to open.

"Yeah" she answered simply before walking into the lift followed closely by Sheldon.

"I'm heading home too" he stated trying in vain to start a conversation with her. The truth was she hadn't been the same since Mac had left. Since he had gone she had closed herself off from other people. She had worked more and slept less. She had become Mac. "How are you holding up?" Sheldon asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh... I'm fine" Stella lied deciding to look down at her feet as the lift started its decent down to the bottom floor. Sheldon sighed and an awkward silence filled the air. Stella fiddled with a loose strand off her hair while she watched the lift display panel slowly go down. _5...4...3...2...1. _The lift let out another _ding _as the doors slid open. "Bye" she said curtly and practically sprinted out of the lift into the main foyer of the lab. The foyer was completely empty, just the way she liked it. No-one to bother her by asking her if she was ok. She pressed the palm of her hand against the door and took in a deep breath as the cold winter air hit her face. Hearing the door close behind her she stepped out into the windy New York night. '_Three years exactly'_ she thought to herself. She let her eyes glaze over as she thought back to the last time she had seen him.

XXXX

**Flashback**

Mac braced himself. He wasn't ready to tell her this; but he had no choice. He had to tell her. He couldn't just disappear and hope she would understand; no that wasn't an option. He had to tell her now. His hand hovered over the door for a couple seconds before he finally brought it down and flinched at the resounding sound it made.

"Come in" Stella yelled from inside office. Mac pushed his shaking hand down on the handle and let the door swing open. "Mac" Stella grinned spotting him as she lifted her head up from the paper work she was previously concentrating on.

"Hi. Stella. We need to talk." He said, looking down at his shoes like a child who had been caught doing something wrong by an adult.

"Sure Mac, what is it?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling as she got up from her desk and walked over to him.

"IhavetogoundercoverbutIdontknowwhenIllbeback" Mac spat out all in one breath.

Stella let out a small laugh. "Can you say that again; but this time don't say it all in one word" she advised him.

Mac took a deep breath. "I'm being made to go under cover... I don't know when I'll be back" Mac sighed and looked up to Stella. Her face had fallen and he could see her heart breaking. "I'm sorry" he breathed.

"Do you really have to leave?" Stella asked tears quickly forming in her jade-green eyes.  
"I promised, Sinclair. There are people that need help." Mac almost whispered; his own heart was breaking seeing her like this.  
"...I understand." She gave a nod and sniffed. "But...please take care of yourself." She continued and Mac enveloped her in a hug. He planted a kiss to the top of her head.  
"Of course...I'll come back to you." He said into her hair. "Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." He finished refusing to let her go. Stella had been the one constant thing in his life since Claire; and now he had to give her up. Sometimes; he really hated his job.

XXXX

Stella jammed her key into her front door and twisted it hard; resulting in her almost breaking her key. She sighed and chucked her keys down as soon as she stepped into the apartment closing the door behind her. Nothing had changed. She dumped her coat on the sofa and headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. This was her normal routine. _Come home, have wine and pass out in front of the TV watching some boring documentary._ She downed one glass of wine and pour herself another then headed to the front room only pausing to switch the TV on. She collapsed back onto the couch and took a sip of wine; she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax. She jumped in surprise when the phone started ringing. Hastily she gulped down the rest of her wine, _maybe this time it will be him_ she thought to herself placing the glass down with one hand and picking up the phone with the other.

"Bonasera" Stella said placing the receiver to her ear.

"Stella...It's me" a deep male voice said on the other end. She knew who it was at once, her heartbeat tripled in speed. "Long time no speak" she could hear the false humor in his voice. "It's been too long... I need to see you" the desperation is his voice was evident.

"Yeah" was all Stella could manage.

"Ok... meet you at central park in an hour? I know it late but this is all the time I have" ok now Stella was worried. Mac wanted to meet her at four am in Central Park. Something was going on.

"Meet you there" as soon as she had said that she could hear his smile over the phone; she managed a small smile before the line went dead and she was left listening to the dialing tone.


	2. Mac, where are you?

**Arg. Sorry about not posting this sooner but I had a math exam & fanfiction kept messing up. Thankies to all the people who read & reviewed the first chapter. Hope I didn't let you down with this one, sorry it's soo short. Anyways, I should get chapter 3 up by tommorrow. Enjoy, and review please. :D**

Stella pulled her jacket tighter around her as the cold started to bite at the uncovered parts of her skin. She normally loved winter. Winter normally entailed Christmas sales at 'Bloomingdales' or better yet 'Tiffany's'. But this winter was different; it was predicted to be the coldest winter that New York had ever experienced. The Christmas decorations already graced the streets of the city even though it was only early November. Just last week Adam had come up to her in the lab and practically begged her to let him put up mistletoe. His reason had been that there was a hot new lab tech; Stella had just agreed and told him she hoped that the new lab tech was a woman; resulting in Danny wanting to high-five her for the joke.

Shaking her thoughts about Christmas from her head, she thought instead about what she would say to Mac. It had been three long years since they had last talked. She could hardly just walk up to him and grin a 'hi'. A rustle of leaves suddenly caught Stella's attention, and she was dragged out of her thoughts. She hadn't realised that she had reached Central Park already, the last time she had really looked around at where she was; was when she had grabbed her jacket and practically sprinted out of her apartment. Yet again the rustling of the leaves caught her attention. She was suddenly reminded of the open case that she still kept on her desk in the hope that one day she would find the evidence to solve it and find the young girls attacker. As she looked over to the dark mass of bushes something caught her eyes. Someone else was there with her.

"Mac?" Stella called, her voice filled with uncertainty. She ignored the fear that was starting to form in her stomach knowing that if she let it eat into her mind then she would lose it and panic.

"Mac?" She called again. Her voice was stronger; as if to enforce the point to herself that she would not be scared by what was hiding in the darkness.

"This is not funny Mac" She tried again in a tone of annoyance now. There was a sudden sound of running footsteps; something grabbed Stella by the back of her neck. She gasped in pain as something hard hit the back of her neck. Whatever was holding that back of Stella's neck suddenly let go and she fell down to her knees. Stella pressed the palms of her hands down on the cold, wet ground and tried to push herself back up; but everything was spinning.

"Mac, where are you?" Stella managed to croak before another blow was delivered to her head and she collapsed onto the ground. A dark figure hovered over the green-eyed detective as she lay unconscious in the middle of Central Park.


	3. Hello Stranger

**Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. I was uber busy with coursework; And, uh, the fish game on facebook is also to blame. Lol. This is a bit longer then the last chapter to make up for it. I don't know when I'll get time to do the next chapter. Anyways, hope you like it. As usually; reviews are love :D. **

Her eye lids were so heavy, she could only just about open them, yet all that greeted her barely open was darkness. Someone warm was holding her, she could feel their arms wrapped around her, moving her.

"Get off" Stella mumbled trying to struggle.

"Stop wiggling" a deep voice instructed. Stella moved her hand and searched her jacket pocket for her phone. It wasn't there.

"What have you done with my phone?" Stella demanded causing a throbbing pain in her head. The person let go of her and she leaned back against what she assumed was a wall.

"I haven't got it" The voice replied. Stella felt something brush against her shoulder and guessed it was the person who was speaking sitting down next to her. "The person who knocked you out took it. I was too late" the voice paused. "I'm sorry"

Stella was just about to ask why he was sorry when the lamp-post above them started to flicker on. She gasped in shock as the strangers face was illuminated. It was a man, he looked to be in his late thirties, but his eyes seemed so much older; like they had lived a thousand lifetimes. A light blue shirt adorned his broad chest. His black slacks were caught on a piece of ground resulting in the lower part of his legs and his socks being revealed. Light stubble inhabited his jaw enhancing the look of his thin lips. His eyes were a midnight-blue that not even all the oceans in the world could compare to.

"Mac!" Stella gasped her emerald eyes scanning over his face before finally his eyes met hers, his lips formed into a sheepish grin.

"So you still remember me then" there was a tone of hope in his voice.

"How the hell could I ever forget you, Mac Taylor?" Stella asked sarcastically she pressed the palms of her hands against the wall behind her and hoisted herself up. She staged a bit but Mac shot up from where he was sitting and caught her in a strong grasp. He held her by the elbows tightly.

"Woah" he breathed "Be careful there. You nearly fell on me" he gave a chuckle but was silenced by a glare from his former partner; which was quickly followed by a hard slap on the arm. "Oww" Mac groaned. "What was that for?"

Stella gave him a look as if to say _'you know what that is for'; _but spoke anyway. "That, is for not calling or anything. Three years and not even one word from you Mac Taylor."

Mac rubbed his arm. "You know I couldn't, Stell. I would have been breaking protocol if I had done that. I would have blown my cover." His eyes seemed to plead with her.

"Why now then?" Stella hissed. She had to admit she had missed him; _a lot_. But that didn't mean she wasn't still annoyed.

"Because one of them found out about me" Mac sighed looking away from Stella. "Can we go somewhere more, uh, private. It's just I can't be seen here." He dug his hands into his coat pockets and awaited her response.

Stella nodded. "Sure. My place" she pause and a small grin formed on her face. "Wait. You do still remember where that is right?"

Mac gave a small laugh. "How in the hell could I ever forget where you live, Stella Bonasera"

**XXXXX**

Stella twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. She chucked her keys on the table by the door and picked up the wine that she had left on the table earlier. "Drink?" she asked as Mac closed the door behind him.

"No thanks." The blue eyed man said as his eyes scanned over the familiar scenery. "This place hasn't changed one bit." He commented.

"You got a problem with that Taylor?" Stella called from the kitchen.

Mac grinned to himself. "No, it's. Uh. Comforting"

"You never answered my question" Stella noted surfacing from the kitchen. She made her way over to the couch and placed the new glass of wine, she had just poured for herself, on the low coffee table that filled the void between the couch and the TV. She fell back onto the couch and motioned for Mac to come and sit next to her. He did so, and turned to face her.

"Someone knows that I'm undercover" he admitted. "I had to warn you. To make sure you'd be safe... I-I wouldn't forgive myself if they done something to you." He sighed. "These past three years have been so hard without you"

Stella didn't know what to say. For once she was speechless. "Why-" she coughed trying to make her voice stronger. "Why would they come after me?"

"Because if this guy researches me then everything will come back to you." Mac paused and gave her a small smile. "You're the only thing I care about."

Stella blinked then quickly looked away. Mac reached out and hooked a finger under her chin and turned her head back, he could see the fresh tear tracks on her face and pulled her into a hug. God he had missed her hugs. Even if they were slightly uncomfortable due to the fact they were sitting on a couch. She instinctively buried her head in his chest while Mac absentmindedly ran the tips of his fingers up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"What if the person who knows rats on you?" Stella's said her voice muffled from Mac's clothing.

"He won't" Mac replied. "If he tells the others, then he loses what little dirt he has on me"

Stella lifted her head up and looked in him in the eye. "Others?"

"There's about five of us, including me." Mac said not-really answering the question. "Their drug-smugglers"

Stella nodded, and then let a sigh escape from her lips. "I've missed you so much" she paused. "How long have you got till you have to leave?"

"I've got about an hour more. Tops" Mac answered with a frown. He threw a glance at his watch. "I better get going now. It takes a while to get back." He let out a barely audible sigh and got up. Stella followed him to the door, not bothering to hide the frown that was forming on her face. Mac opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Wait" Stella called as he went to continue walking down the hallway. "Will I see you again?"

Mac looked back at her his blue eyes shimmering in sorrow. "I honestly don't know Stell, but I hope so" and with that Mac Taylor walked out of her apartment building and out of her life; or that was what Stella Bonasera thought.


	4. Bomb

**Ok, I know I haven't updated recently. But I've been having a few problems so it's been hard to find time. Anyhoo, thankies to the peeps who reviewed the last chapter, sorry I didn't get round to replying personally to you, but as I said I was very busy. Oh and by the way, in this Jess is still alive :D. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up before Tuesday the 8****th**** of December. As usual I hope you enjoy ;) **

"Stell" Don called jogging to catch up with the curly haired detective as she headed into the lab. "I got a case for ya. One word; narcotics" he grinned and placed the case file into Stella's open hand.

"Drugs case-" she let out a long whistle. "We haven't had one of these in a long time. Fill me in" she said flipping through the case file.

Don thought for a moment trying to remember what he had read in the file. "Low time group of drug sellers. Only about 5 or 6 people in there from what we can see."

"Names?" Stella asked flipping the case file shut.

"From what we know there's, Bobby Dilmore; he's got a history of theft and arson. Then there's Bobby's girlfriend; Donna Asis." Flack held up his thumb and forefinger counting the people off. "Oh and then there's Gino Dilmore, he's Bobby's brother." Flack flicked up a third finger. "Colin Keane and Cam Yatrol" Stella nodded.

"How's Jess and the baby?" she asked.

Instantly a grin graced Flacks face. "Jess and the baby are fine" he paused slipping his notepad back into his suit pocket. "-In fact. The baby has name now." His grin grew wider; if that was possible.

"Care to spill?" Stella quipped. "I mean... It's only taken you, what, 3 days to think of a name" both paused to laugh before Flack answered.

"We named her Aiden after well Aiden... obviously" his cheeks flushed red.

"Aww" Stella scrunched her nose and smiled. "Half day then today?"

"Yeah, I go back home in say-" he lifted his right wrist and looked at his watch. "3 hours." He let out a hallow laugh. "Not that long then is it?"

"Not long at all Don" Stella laughed. "Anyway, give my love to Jess and Aiden." Stella smiled and turned to walk to her office.

**XXXXX**

"I'm going to pass out" Stella mumbled to herself slamming down the last piece of paperwork she was working on.

"Go home then Stell" a deep voice called from her door.

"I'll be fine Adam. Shouldn't you be home by now?" Stella arched an eyebrow at him; the dim glow from the lab lit up her small office.

"Hey. Don't turn the question on me. I asked you first" Adam protested walking in and sitting opposite Stella. "You look like crap" he added picking up a lone mint from a tin on Stella's desk, throwing it up in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Gee. Thanks Adam" she let the sarcasm ooze out of her voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"No problem" Adam replied.

"What are you actually here for? Other than to annoy me." Stella asked.

"Oohh yeah, that was it. Flack told you about the drug dealer's right?" Adam paused for a moment, and then continued. "Well we located where their base is."

"Let's go then. I'll call Danny and go with him" She quickly got up and grabbed her coat and rushed to the door.

"Uh Stella" Stella quickly turned back to face Adam.

"What is it Adam?" she asked impatiently, she watched as he tugged at the hem of his loose t-shirt.

"Y'know the Christmas dance?" Adam stuttered then took a deep breath. "Will you go with me?" he blurted out. By now his face was bright red even in the dim light.

"Uh... sure" Stella replied before rushing out the door. She loved Adam; she really did. But in the brother love sort of way. She thought he was cute. That's all he could ever be to her; cute lab-rat Adam. Mac was different from him. So much different. He was strong; he knew when to talk and when to just listen. One touch from him was enough to set Stella's body on fire. Stella cursed herself for missing him; even though it had been not even a day since she had seen him. She cursed herself for falling in love with him; even though she had been since the moment they had met.

**XXXXX**

"NYPD! Open up" Danny yelled tapping his gun on the thick wooden door to an old abandoned house. Silence was the only reply he got. Stella nodded to him. Dropping his gun down to his side he lined himself up in front of the door and kicked it. It issued a loud thud; but did not budge. He kicked again, harder. This time the door splintered on impact. He lifted his gun back up and slowly walked inside with Stella following close behind.

"I'll take upstairs; you take downstairs" the female detective instructed as she headed towards the stairs. They creaked quietly under her feet as she proceeded up them. Stella paused at the top of the stairs, she could hear a rugged breathing coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Got you" she muttered under her breath taking slow steps towards the door. She hid behind the wall for a couple moments before quickly turning and running into the room and pointing her gun at a large figure that lay on the floor.

"Mac" she gasped, running to him and collapsing next to him onto her knees. She noticed he was wearing the same clothes as he was last night, except now they were covered in fresh blood. His blood. Stella wiped away some blood that had gathered at the corner of his mouth; he opened it in an attempt to speak.

"...found out... attacked me..." his eyes widened as a memory hit him. He tried to sit up but Stella wouldn't let him. "Oh god... they planted... bomb... at lab" Mac let his head drop and fell unconscious in Stella's arms.

"Danny... we have a problem. A _big _problem" she shouted holding Mac close to her.


	5. Donna

**Here's the next chapter I promised; I uploaded it a bit earlier then I said I would. I will try and get the next chapter up within the next few days; but no promises. Anyways, hope you like this one; as always, let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

Stella heard someone sprint up the stairs and within seconds Danny was standing at the door.

"That must be Cam Yatrol; one of the drug dealers. He fits his description" He concluded his breathing slightly irregular.

"Cam Yatrol..." Stella repeated; she still held Mac's limp form to her chest, he was starting to come around. "Cam Yatrol... Mac Taylor" she said slowly. Danny's eyes went wide.

"That's Mac?!" he exclaimed as realisation hit him.

"I need to go back to the lab quick" Stella told him dismissing his question. "Mac said there's a bomb there"

"I'm coming with you" Danny protested grabbing his radio. "Shit... Linds' took Lucy in today... Stell I need to get them outta' there." Stella watched as Danny turned and sprinted out of the room, she heard the crackle of his radio and the warning going out to the whole of NYPD about the bomb; this was then followed by the screech of breaks as he speeded back to the lab.

"Mac, I need to go help" Stella almost whispered to Mac who had just opened his eyes.

"Stell... they're dangerous." Mac took a breath. "I don't want them to hurt you. They know who you are... they followed me last night."

"I _need _to Mac"

"Then I'm coming with you" he said stubbornly as he tried to lift himself to his feet. Stella stabilised him with her hands and pulled him up putting his whole body weight on her.

"One thing though" Stella said. "Danny took the only car..."

"My bike is out back" Mac informed her as she helped him walk to the door.

"Since when have you had a motor bike?" Stella asked.

"Since I realised it got me all the ladies" he replied sarcastically.

"I could just drop you down these stairs y'know Taylor" She threatened.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Can we just hurry up now please?" Mac pleaded. This is was all his fault. If only he hadn't had one weak moment when all he needed was Stella, although he had a lot of them, then maybe the team wouldn't be under threat. He cursed under his breath as Stella led him down the stairs, holding onto her hand just a little too tight.

**XXXX**

Stella jumped off the bike taking her helmet off in the process and sprinted towards the doors of the lab. There was already a perimeter set up around the building; but she didn't care she just ran past it and straight into the building, which was as far as she could see was empty. The faint footsteps of Mac followed behind her since he had regained some of his strength when he was on the bike. They sprinted down the corridor together, footsteps perfectly in time with each others.

"Stella" Mac called he pointed his gun to the lift panel. The thin old-fashioned needle was going up the scale finally stopping at 35. "They're on the 35th floor" he breathed.

"Let's go" Stella breathed back. She had missed this, being with Mac. She missed the rush that she had got when she was with him, the way one word from him affected her so much. She felt that even if the bomb were to go off now; she wouldn't care, she would be with Mac, and that was all that mattered. She reached for his hand and holding it tight she lead him to the entrance to the stairwell.

"35 flights of stairs... you sure?" he asked trying to keep the grin off his face.

"I'm sure" she confirmed.

"The building has been evacuated. All staff are safe." A voice crackled over Stella's radio.

"They don't know we're in here" Stella whispered.

"We better hurry up then" Mac replied bluntly. Stella's curls bounced on her shoulders as she nodded in reply.

"Only 35 flights" she muttered. "How hard can it be?"

**XXXX**

"Come on" Mac said sharply to a very out of breath Stella Bonasera. "Hurry up" his cheeks were only a light shade of red. Stella however was a bright red and desperately out of breath. "We got 2 flights left... you can do it come on." Mac encouraged.

"I... can't, you... go with...out me" Stella panted.

"No" he replied firmly. "You leave me no choice then" She was just about to ask what he was going to do when she saw him return his gun to his hoister and stride over to her. He turned sideward's and bent over with arms outstretched and with one swoop picked Stella up, like a father picking up his child.

"Mac" Stella yelped in shock.

"Hold on tight" he replied.

"Mac" this time her voice was a warning; of which he ignored. Stella clamped her arms around his neck as he started running up the stairs. After awhile she started to relax in his arms. A couple minutes later they had reached the 35th floor. Mac gently replaced her to the ground.

"Woah" Stella exclaimed as her knees gave way under her newly replaced weight.

"I got you" Mac said catching her in his strong arms. Instantly Stella's cheeks began to burn and she fought the urge to collapse completely.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"It's no problem" Mac replied a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Aww.... how cute" a female voice interrupted. Stella span on her heels to see a woman standing in the corner behind her.

"Ahh... Cam I was wondering when I'd see you" she paused pushing a blonde curl behind one of her small ears. "...Or should I call you Mac?" her hazel eyes glistened with excitement.

"Donna" Mac stated. "Where are the others?"

"Oh. Them." Donna said in an airy tone. She took a couple steps towards Stella and cupped the greek detective's cheek in her pale hand; Stella in response jerked her head away, but looked straight back to Donna waiting for her to continue. "I killed them" she let out a hollow laugh. "And you two are next" she said lunging at Stella; forcing her to ground.


End file.
